


Forgotten worthless soul and hard-won regard

by Niuq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cap fights a goose, Gen, Hydra Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niuq/pseuds/Niuq
Summary: Hydra's newest agent is merciless.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Forgotten worthless soul and hard-won regard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).




End file.
